


The Rock Star from Halifax

by lorebuffay



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Anne is a rock star and Ann is her fan, F/F, a good old AU with Anne Lister and Ann Walker in the 21st century, but the same Ann(e)s essence is still there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorebuffay/pseuds/lorebuffay
Summary: I'm new to the Gentleman Jack fandom and I don't usually show what I write, but I was working on a short story about a singer and then I remembered Sophie Rundle saying Anne Lister was some sort of rock star, so why not try and write something mixing all that?Thank you for taking your time reading it. I hope you guys like it.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	The Rock Star from Halifax

“Come on! We are going to be late and I’m going to get very angry if that happens.” her cousin shouted a bit angry.

“That’s not going to happen, Catherine!” said Ann, full of nervousness. “You know how much I’ve been wanting to finally see Thermometer Effect live. This is the first time Anne Lister and her band will do a concert in Halifax.”

Catherine was waiting leaned against the door frame of the room crossing her arms against her chest, while she was finishing to do her hair and putting on the band’s leather jacket. The jacket was from the official store of the band and it had the name written on the back, wearing it was a must for this occasion.

They came down the stairs, ready to get out of the house and go to the Wurlitzer Ballroom, a pub where they also host live rock and metal bands. James, the bodyguard, was waiting for them in the car to take them there.

Already on the road, Ann gave Catherine a quick kiss on the left cheek.

“Thank you for coming. How can I return you this favor?”

“Are you kidding me!? Thank you for inviting me. My parents wouldn’t lend me the money to buy tickets, they don’t like when I listen to Anne’s songs. You are lucky to be on your own and being able to spend money without stupid prohibitions.”

“I’m not going to deny that all this liberty and money feel pretty awesome at first, but being alone, most of the time, can make you feel depressed. Long hours only with yourself and being someone who has a lot of thoughts? That is a nasty mix.”

Catherine’s energetic expression changed to a shocked one. “If… you put it that way… it’s not really that great being on your own.”

"I didn't mean to sound rude. I just wanted to say that you should be grateful you have your parents and your sister. Enjoy sharing your life with them, you will miss that.”

Ann has been living in my Crow Nest mansion, near Halifax, by herself for more than six years. Her parents died when she wasn’t even 20 years old and later her brother died in his honeymoon, leaving her sister Elizabeth and Ann as the two only members living together. They had each other’s back, until her sister met her boyfriend George Sutherland and decided to go to live to Scotland with him.

“You know you can count on us, right? The rest of your family will always be here if you need anything. Specially me.” said Catherine with a soft smile on her lips.

“I know that and I’m grateful.” smiled.

“Anyway… How come Thermometer Effect never did concerts in Halifax? Anne Lister literally lives in the Shibden Hall mansion.”

“Aunt Ann always says her family is a bit odd and Anne is always traveling with the band. We are practically neighbors, but I’ve never seen her around.” stated Ann while looking through the window of the car.

Catherine changed the subject. She was clearly more interested in gossips.

“Do you believe the rumor about Anne and her bassist, Mariana, being together? I didn’t at first because Mariana apparently has a boyfriend from some rich family, but…”

Her cousin’s voice started to fade out as Ann’s mind went places. Thermometer Effect was a rock band that has been doing albums and concerts around the world for ten years now. Ann always knew Anne Lister lived in Shibden and her family were pretty famous, but she didn’t meet her in person. That fact couldn’t stop her from admiring her.

Just like every groupie, Ann Walker listened to her favorite artist’s albums and dreamt about meeting her. The sad part was that she never wanted to travel because of her brother’s death during his honeymoon and the only thing she could do was wait for Anne and her band to do a concert in Halifax and that was a reality now.

Ann came back to her senses and Catherine would keep talking all the ride to the pub and James' face looked tired of hearing her.

*****

“Fifteen minutes, guys! Make sure the stage and the band are ready!”

The members from the crew were racing through the corridors to keep everything ready checking guitars, drums, microphones, lights… Everything was set, the concert was about to start. Anne Lister's manager knocked quickly on the door of her dressing room before going back to his chores to check the stage.

Anne and Mariana’s tongues stopped touching and they separated their lips, slowly, after hearing the knock on the door. Mariana was sitting on the mirror’s table, breathing heavily. Anne put her dark and sleeveless Thermometer Effect t-shirt on. She was also wearing leather pants.

“I don’t know if it’s the nerves or the adrenaline of thinking about getting caught, but my orgasms feel better before a concert.” said Mariana, with a smirk on her face.

“How about you just admit I’m good at what I do?”

“Don’t make me laugh, Freddy. Anyone can be better than my Charles.” Mariana got down from the table.

Anne’s laugh couldn’t be more fake. “Very funny… Perhaps you should teach your boyfriend how to be a proper lover instead of cheating on him with me.”

“Aw… come on, babe…” she tried to comfort her by wrapping her arms gently around her waist. “You know I love you more than anything.”

“Sure. That’s why you are marrying him for his money, right?”

“That’s not fair, you know too well what’s my family’s situation. Don’t go that way.”

Silence took over the heated conversation.

“Five minutes, Anne!” Isabella the drummer, or Tib as her friends called her, shouted from outside the room, interrupting both women staring at each other with tension.

Anne realized how rude she behaved towards Mariana.

“I know… I’m sorry, Mary.” she kissed her on the lips. “We should go to the stage.”

Anne opened the door of the dressing room so see if anyone could spot them getting out together and left. Mariana let out a sigh with a sad expression in her face and followed Anne’s steps.

Their relationship was always an on and off thing, but Anne never lost hope and always thought she would end up with Mariana and both could be happy at last when the band started to gain fame. Sadly, Mariana’s family was too strict and needed money to invest in new enterprises, so they paired her up with the heir of Lawton Industries, Charles Lawton.

It was time for Anne to move on and fall for someone new, she wanted to be ready for that, but she was too in love with Mariana. Little she new how all that was about to change that night.

*****

There was a huge line of people waiting outside the Wurlitzer Ballroom. Ann and Catherine were inside, the place was full. They were able to be in the front row, so close that the members of the band would be within hand’s reach and Ann’s breath was getting heavier just by thinking about it.

The place looked like a submarine in the inside. They had the stage placed at the end and, along the left side, there was a large bar were people could other their drinks and even sit there, but that night was special, and no one would be occupying those seats.

Anne Lister was from Halifax, but that was the first time she would play there with her band, Thermometer Effect.

“I still can’t believe we arrived at the perfect time! We are in the front row!" Catherine was jumping like the crazy fan she was.

“We are… going to see the three of them, closely. I won’t be able to cope.”

“Could you imagine if Anne decides to jump? We’ll have to grab her and that means we could touch her.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m not that strong.”

“Me neither. I was getting too excited with the idea.”

The light in the pub started to lose intensity and everyone was now inside.

The place was packed. The murmuring went to a collective scream as soon as Anne, Mariana and Tib entered the stage, getting in their places. The concert was about to begin. The three women changed the vibes of the crowd and the pub when Mariana’s bass let out the first chords of the song that would open the event.

Anne Lister grabbed the microphone.

“It’s time to sweat, Halifax. It’s time to feel the Thermometer Effect!”

“One, two, three!!!” Tib shouted and her drums followed Mariana’s bass, leading the crowd’s rhythm to jump at the beat.

Anne finally started to sing at the same time she was playing the electric guitar. “Be free, don’t let them own you. Be free and let me take you to eternity.”

Ann always loved how deep and energetic the songs of the band were as she also knew Anne was the writer. She’s heard those lyrics a thousand times, but now she was feeling them like never before and that strange feeling didn’t let her jump or even dance normally, she couldn’t take her eyes off singer. Her heart was beating too fast.

*****

The show started an hour ago. Something in the crowd got Anne’s attention, it was from the first row. Everyone there was singing with her and jumping like the world was about the end, except for one person. One girl. She didn’t notice her before because the ones at her sides wouldn’t stop trying to catch her attention, making fast moves with their arms.

That blonde and cute girl was looking at her… admiring her. Anne felt a rush, bigger than the usual she feels while performing on a stage. She started to focus more on the girl.

Both women were sharing a moment. No one would notice, just the two of them.

Ann couldn’t believe it. Maybe she was hallucinating. It even seemed like Anne Lister emphasized some of the lyrics when she exchanged glances with her and Ann could see how sweaty she was. That combination was too much to handle. She could feel her own sweat. The excitement and Anne’s electric guitar made her jump, at last.

“This is so cool!” Catherine said out loud, wrapping her right arm around Ann’s neck. “This is definitely the best night of my life!”

She couldn’t stop looking at Anne.

To Anne’s eyes, Ann was the only person in that pub. She was trapped by her beautiful face and how she was staring at her. Mariana tried to get close to Anne with her bass, but she noticed her bandmate was kind of flirting with an insipid girl from the crowd, using subtle moves with the guitar and specific parts from the songs.

*****

The concert was over and all the people in the pub were moving. Some went outside, some stayed to have drinks at the bar. Most of them wanted to stay to get a chance to see the members of Thermometer Effect just for a photo or an autograph.

Ann and Catherine decided to spend some time in the pub, so they ordered two daiquiris in the bar to drink.

Catherine exhaled, exhausted. “We can finally die and leave this world in peace. That show was… sublime.”

Ann laughed. “Agreed. Two hours weren’t enough for me.” she moved her glass in circles, thinking about all those times Anne looked at her.

“You’ve been a bit off since the show ended. What’s on your mind.”

“What? Me?”

“Um…yeah. Do you see me talking to someone else?”

“Sorry, Catherine. The whole night still feels like a fever dream to me.”

“You and me both.” said while patting Ann’s back.

Suddenly the pub had a lot of noise again, the people that were having their drinks at the bar run towards the stage.

“One photo and autograph at a time, guys!” Tib tried to keep the fans at bay.

The band decided to meet and greet everyone that was there before going back to sleep. In all the turmoil, Anne spotted the blonde and cute girl watching her from the bar.

“I’m going to get a drink. Thank you all for coming.” thanked Anne before leaving Mariana and Tib to deal with the group of fans.

Ann could feel her heart racing as the leader of the band was approaching her.

Catherine gasped. “Oh Lord… is she coming here?”

“I think so?”

“Okay, let’s seat properly.” Catherine was trying to cross her legs, her moves were sloppy and funny.

“Hi.” Anne greeted them while she was leaning on the bar top. She smiled directly at the blonde girl.

Ann's smile was shy, but it lightened up her blue eyes. “Hi…”

“Hi! I’m Catherine Rawson and that concert was beyond perfection!” she got her hand ready to shake it with Anne’s.

“Thank you, Catherine. I’m glad you enjoyed the show.”

“Why didn’t you do a concert here before?” asked Ann.

“We should’ve made one way before. Sadly we couldn’t due to the high reception of the band in other countries. Our manager thought those places were more fit to understand our…art."

Ann smiled shyly. 

“Here you are! It’s time to go home, young lady.” Catherine’s father, Stansfield Rawson, entered into the pub with a red face.

“Dad? Mom said I could go back whenever I wanted!”

“This is not up to debate, do you hear me? You should be ashamed, Lister, coming here with your music… I thought everything was clear when we decided you wouldn’t do something like this in Halifax."

“I didn’t forget about my promise, but times change and if I want to play in my hometown then that is what I’m doing to do.”

Stansfield Rawson shrugged his nose and took Catherine from her right arm, getting her out of the pub.

“I will call you!” shouted Ann.

“I already miss you!” Catherine answered.

Now both women alone, holding their drinks.

Tib and Mariana were talking to the other fans, singing photographs and telling tour experiences.

“What’s your name?” Anne was curious about the girl she never met even though she was living in her same town.

“I’m Ann Walker.” she smiled.

“You are one of the Walker daughters?”

"I am. I live in the Crow Nest mansion.”

“The Crow Nest mansion, I know. That’s near my house.”

“ Yes, that one. I have to say I've been a fan of yours since you started the band.”

Anne seemed impressed. “Really? You have been supporting us from the start?”

Ann nodded and showed a soft a smile.

“Well, I guess I should buy you a drink."

Anne made a sign and called the bartender. “Beech, two beers.”

“What did I tell you, Anne? My name is Thomas.” the bartender said, with a naughty smile, to correct the brunette woman.

“Okay, I apologize. Two beers, Thomas. Please."

“That's more like it!”

Ann couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

Anne looked at her with a warm smile and Thomas filled two jars with beer.

“Here you go, girls.”

“Thank you.” Ann grabbed her jar and took the first sip.

For Anne that was the ideal time to appreciate the features of the girl. She was holding the jar with both hand, that was cute, her lips were thing with a bit of pink. It wasn’t lipstick, it was her natural color. Anne also noticed her eyes were blue, like the ocean. Obviously, Ann was younger than her. 

“I love the jacket.” she pointed out.

“What?” Ann forgot about the outfit she was wearing until that moment. “Oh! This one. I actually bought it from your website. I mean... the band’s website.” 

“It really looks good on you.” Anne looked at her mouth before going back to her eyes.

Anne Walker felt that stare on her lips. The tension was clear. They got carried away by the moment and got closer slowly.

"Hey, Lister!” Tib hit Anne’s left shoulder from behind, startling both of them. “You were drinking without us!? You twit...”

“Who is this?” Mariana asked looking at Ann with no emotion on her face.

“Her name is Ann Walker, she’s been a fan of the group since we started.”

“Nice to meet you, Ann. I’m Isabella, but you know me as Tib the Drummer.” she joked.

“Nice to meet you too, Tib.” she smiled.

“All of this is unnecessary because you know who we are, but I guess it’s a matter of education. I’m Mariana."

Ann and Mariana shook hands.

“It’s amazing being able to meet you. The way you play the bass… brings depth to every song and that’s what I love about your music.”

“Thank you. No one…” she cleared her throat. “No one has ever said that to me, I appreciate it.”

Someone opened the door of pub.

“Is everything okay, Miss Walker?” asked the man with a black suit.

“Yes. Thank you, James.” Ann smiled. “I will be out in a minute.”

He nodded and went back outside.

“We should head home, rock stars.” informed Tib to her friends.

Mariana gave a quick look at her phone to see the clock. “Yes, we should. It’s late and the instruments are already in the van.”

“Sure. Go get the van ready, I’ll join you in a second.”

“Said and done. Come on, Mary.”

Mariana was hesitant, she didn’t want to leave her lover with that woman, but at the end she went to the exit in the back of the pub with Tib, where they stationed their van.

Anne accompanied Ann to the car. The bodyguard opened one of the back doors. Ann told James, with a slight movement of her head, to go to the driver’s seat.

“I don’t know why I am impressed seeing you with a bodyguard. You Walkers were always rich people.”

“Just like you Listers. I have to say sometimes feels like having a nanny with me even though I’m twenty nine years old.”

“What could happen if we both go out? Some freedom and new company would do you good.”

“But… what about Thermometer Effect?”

“We are on a break. That is the reason why we decided to do a show in Halifax, it was like the goodbye for the first part of the tour. Next year we will continue our route.”

Ann’s face lightened up. “Great. I would love to hang out with you. We can meet at my house…if you like. Ten in the morning?”

“Sounds perfect. I won’t be late.”

Anne closed the door once the girl was inside the car. She kept staring at those blue eyes until James started to drive the vehicle and then turned the corner. She felt something special about Ann and she wanted to know more about her.

She heard a loud honk behind her. Tib and Mariana were already waiting for her in the van.

*****

“How was the concert, Miss Walker?” James was looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

“It was a completely new experience that I don’t think I will ever forget. You would’ve loved it, James.” she joked and smiled at him.

He laughed. “I don’t doubt that, ma’am. You managed to become friends with Miss Lister or was that product of my imagination?”

“She was just being nice with me. We talked about hanging out tomorrow, but I’m sure she won’t come.”

“Who knows? I wouldn't recommend you closing doors so fast, Miss Walker."

Ann stared at the window thinking about the night. She couldn’t know if the singer would turn up at her home the next morning, but she finally met Anne Lister in person and that would keep her awake until the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I will surely get more confident once a write more and that will help me to give you larger chapters ^^
> 
> Twitter: @lorebuffay


End file.
